1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and process for processing rain and/or surface water and particularly to an apparatus or a process for disinfecting and neutralizing atmospheric precipitation water.
2. Discussion of the Background
The importance of obtaining drinking water from atmospheric precipitation and surface water has increased in view of the increasing costs for obtaining and processing drinking water, the increasing problem for decontaminating rain water, and the increasing environmental protection awareness.
In commercially used apparatuses and processes, often extraordinary amounts of water must be used that do not necessarily have a number 1 drinking water quality. To counteract this, tests are being carried out in the private sector for substituting drinking water with rain and/or surface water. However, the results have been mediocre so far.
Conventionally, neither rain water nor surface water is physically filtered before running into containers (cisterns, rain water gathering containers, etc.). Additionally, this water is transferred to an intermediate container by means of a pump from which it is fed to the utilization appliances, for example, toilet tanks, dishwashers, washing machines, garden hoses, bulk consumers, etc. by means of so-called household waterworks. Other apparatuses are known which eliminate the intermediate container. If, during the summer, the water level in the gathering container or in the intermediate container is too low, a larger quantity of fresh water is fed into the gathering container or the intermediate container until the water level there is sufficient (typical value of rain water gathering receptacle: 300 to 500 1).
A disadvantage when introducing such quantities of fresh water into the gathering container or intermediate container is, however, that the fresh water or drinking water comes into contact with the container walls or the water comes from acid rain or contaminated water (industrial water). Due to this, the newly fed fresh water or drinking water is also contaminated and polluted. The utilization of such industrial water in the household systems known until now in the private sector requires, therefore, special appliances suitable for industrial water (for example, industrial water rinsing machines, industrial water washing machines, etc.). However, the prices are considerably higher in comparison to the apparatuses that use only drinking water. Such appliances that tolerate industrial water can, however, utilize industrial water for presoaking or cleaning, but they do need sterilized water for the last washing cycle. A second connection is necessary for providing drinking water from the drinking water supply.
Contaminated industrial water also cannot be utilized for toilet flushing without consequences. The glazing of the ceramic is more or less porous depending upon the firing. The microscopically small porous areas are attacked by the industrial water that is not pH-neutral and also by contaminants. This pollution can no longer be completely removed with strong chemicals. The consequences are a greenish coloring, slow destruction of the glazing, and therefore, depending on the quality of the glazing, a very short service life (one to two years).